


I Feel That Too

by drisles



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drisles/pseuds/drisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jane and Maura's first night together, Jane can't find her pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel That Too

Maura's eyes fluttered slowly open. Judging by the way the sunlight crept over the walls of her bedroom, she knew it was still quite early. Tilting her head to the side, she noticed it was snowing. Thick, heavy flakes clung to the window and gathered on the sill. The sight of it made her close her eyes and groan as she rolled over, hiding her face against a pillow.

It was then she felt the satisfying ache of her overworked muscles; the pleasant type of hurt that only came after a night of lovemaking.

Sex. Fucking. _Whatever_.

Maura smiled. Images from last night quickly flooded her mind. It was so overwhelming, she almost didn't want to open her eyes. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that it had all been a dream. Or another night with her hand and blissfully overactive imagination.

Keeping her eyelids closed, she slowly allowed her hand to creep across the mattress, heart filling with worry every inch she moved and didn't come in contact with a warm body.

Warm sheets, however soon greeted her fingertips.

She opened her eyes.

The sight that greeted her was one Maura could very easily get used to: Jane Rizzoli in nothing but her knickers; hair wild and disheveled. Maura watched as the detective pulled a v-neck over her head and began looking around the room, searching for something. For a brief moment, Maura felt sick with dread. _Had last night been a mistake? Had it been just a_ _－_ _oh what do people call it_ _－_ _a hookup? A one-night stand? It wouldn't be the first time I misread signals, but I could've sworn she felt it too_ _－_

Before her thoughts pulled her deeper in doubt, Jane's voice, groggy and deep ( _and sexy!_ ) interrupted with a quiet, "good morning." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and reached out to tuck Maura's messy hair behind her ear. "It's not what it looks like, I promise."

Maura rolled onto her back and smiled up at her detective. _Am I really that transparent?_ "What does it look like?" Maura asked, her voice hoarse and raspy. The sound of it made her blush, thinking back to last night. Never had she been so… vocal.

As if she'd read her mind, Jane grinned.

"It looks like I'm trying to sneak out on you," Jane answered. "You think I've woken up, full of regret over a drunken hookup, right?"

Maura wanted to cry.

"Good thing we weren't drunk," she assured smoothly. Maura let out a nervous, yet relieved laugh; the kind that bubbled out, uncontrollably from her throat. All air and relief.

Jane leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. Maura reached out for her hand, squeezing it gently. "Come back to bed," she pleaded, still feeling a little unbalanced. If she could just get Jane next to her, beneath the sheets, she could relax.

"Trust me," Jane replied with another squeeze to Maura's hand. "There is nothing I would like more than to climb back in there with you and never leave." She pulled her hand free from Maura's as she stood. "But I'm already running late and I still need to stop at home before work for a change of clothes."

Maura frowned. Sitting up, pulling the bedsheet with her, she grabbed her phone from atop the nightstand. Swiping her finger across the screen, her brow furrowed with confusion. _No missed calls. No dead bodies._

"I didn't get a call," she said aloud.

"What?" Jane was once again hurrying herself around the room, searching for something. Maura rolled her eyes when she caught Jane wickedly grinning as she spotted Maura's bra dangling precariously on the corner of her dresser.

"I said, I didn't get a call－"

"Have you seen my pants anywhere?" the detective interrupted as she stepped out of the room and into the hallway; the location where many of their garments had been discarded in haste the previous night.

Maura confirmed the date on her phone before returning it to it's charging station on the nightstand. She sat back against the headboard and brought her knees to her chest.

"Jane," she called out.

The detective reemerged seconds later, empty handed. "Seriously, where the hell are my _－"_

It was Maura's turn to interrupt.

"Jane." The brunette looked at her from the doorway. "It's Saturday."

"What?" Jane took another step into the bedroom.

"It's Saturday. We're not on call this weekend, remember?"

Jane opened and closed her mouth so many times, she started to look like a fish. Maura almost laughed out loud at the thought.

Instead, her voice－low and smoky－ filled the room: "Although, if you're still concerned about your pants…" Maura waited a beat as Jane shuffled to the foot of the bed.

Their eyes locked.

"… I'd be more than willing to let you help me out of them."

In a swift motion, Maura pulled back the sheet. With legs bent, knees covering her chest, she revealed the missing garment: Jane's grey, well-worn sweatpants. She clasped her hands together by her feet, hugging her legs close to her chest. She smiled coyly at Jane.

"Well, well, well." Jane climbed atop the mattress, slowly crawling on all fours toward Maura at the head of the bed. "Very sneaky, Dr. Isles." When she's reached her destination, Jane gave Maura's left knee a quick kiss before positioning herself so she was sitting directly in front of the medical examiner, legs folded in a pretzel.

Maura watched her with amusement.

"When did you put these on, huh?" Jane asked, tugging gently on the cotton fabric.

Maura simply shrugged her shoulders, feigning innocence. "I was cold when I woke in the middle of night to use the bathroom."

"Ah, but not cold enough to cover _those_ , huh?" Jane gestured playfully to Maura's chest, hidden behind her knees.

"Mm, your hands were very capable at keeping those warm for me."

They shared a laugh, one that came easy between friends. _Lovers._

There was a pause. A moment as the two locked eyes, a conversation happening between them. It ended with two smiles.

"Come here," Jane broke the silence. Her fingers loosely gripped Maura's ankles, spreading her legs apart slightly before tugging them behind her back. Maura followed the silent instruction and scooted forward until she was sat in Jane's lap, legs wrapped around the detective's waist while her arms came up to wrap loosely around Jane's neck. Their torsos pressed together as Jane hugged Maura closer to her, her hands resting on the small of Maura's bare back.

Again they were silent. Eyes locked with adoration; matching smiles that felt too small to convey the enormity of their feelings.

In that moment, Maura had never felt so close to another human being. Her limbs wrapped around Jane like a baby koala hugging its mother. The way Jane held her so protectively. Lovingly. Yes, that was it. She felt loved. She felt safe. She felt… _happy_. So damn happy that she felt tears welling up, and she could tell by the flicker of worry in Jane's eyes that she too had noticed.

"Hey," Jane's hands tightened against Maura's back. "What's wrong?" Her voice was gentle with an undercurrent of concern.

Maura shook her head. "No, that's not…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before locking eyes with Jane.. "Nothing is wrong. Absolutely nothing. I'm－I'm _so_ happy, Jane." She leaned forward and tilted her head to bring their lips together in a chaste kiss－chaste only because Jane was smiling so wide that Maura ended up kissing her teeth. When she tried again, Jane pulled back, making herself slightly out of reach. Maura would have been concerned if it wasn't for the grin on Jane's face. She instead tilted her head in curiosity.

Jane brought a hand around to rest on Maura's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. "Me too," she replied. The words easy and simple. It was Maura's turn to smile. "You make me so happy, Maura Isles."

And before Maura could respond－with words or tears, she'd never know－Jane kissed her.

Gentle at first, allowing them to get reacquainted (after all, it had been what, seven hours?). The easy push and pull of lips pressing together and pulling apart.

It didn't take long for things to progress. Maura's hips pressed forward, and Jane's hand slid down Maura's back and lower until it was palming the ample flesh of Maura's ass. And as if Jane had planned it, Maura responded with a gasp, mouth opening wide, granting Jane the opportunity to slide her tongue between parted lips.

Maura whimpered.

Tongues continued to glide and press; lips sucked and teeth bit. Hands wandered and gripped and palmed and teased until sweat began to percolate through their skin, forming in beads around their hairlines; dripping slowly down their backs; between breasts.

When the roll of Maura's hips became erratic, Jane－without breaking their kiss－wrapped her arms securely around the smaller woman and gently lifted and pressed forward until the length of her body aligned with Maura's atop the mattress.

Finally pulling their lips apart, both breathless and sporting swollen lips, Jane sat back against Maura's thighs; her knees pressing gently against the side of each hip. Jane peeled her v-neck up and over head, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

By now, the room had filled with sunlight, exposing every freckle, every scar, every flawed inch of skin. If it had been anyone else, Maura would've felt vulnerable and uneasy, but with Jane she welcomed the thorough examination of Jane's eyes over her body. And the strong, hands against her skin, studying each fleck like she'd be tested on their precise locations.

Goosebumps prickled Maura's skin as Jane gently ghosted her fingertips across the line of puckered scar tissue low on her abdomen from when she donated a kidney to an undeserving (in Jane's opinion) half-sister. Maura mimicked the action by bringing her thumb up to Jane's abdomen, her thumb feeling where the bullet had entered Jane's body.

Maura looked up at Jane and smiled reassuringly, as if to say _hey, we're alive. We finally made it_ here _. Together._ Finally!

"Come here," she said, urging Jane on to her. Jane easily obliged－of course she did－and allowed Maura to roll them until they laid facing each other, legs intertwined, breath mingling. Maura's hand found it's way to the back of Jane's neck as she brought their lips together in a bruising kiss, quickly getting them back on track. Her free hand traveled down her own body until it reached the drawstring of the sweatpants. Just as she pulled the knot loose, Jane's hand stopped her from sliding the garment down her legs.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked between shallow breaths.

"Nothing," Jane assured. Her hand slipped beneath the cotton fabric, fingertips soon met by Maura's sticky trace of arousal. Maura whimpered and rolled her hips. "I'm just trying to get in your pants."

Maura pulled back, brow furrowed. "But these are _your_ pants. So wouldn't you say－"

Jane laughed. "Joke, Maura. It's just an expression."

"You know I'm not good with idioms."

"Mm, so let's get back to something you're really good with..." Jane grinned, bringing their lips together yet again as her fingers continued their ministrations beneath her sweatpants, "...your mouth."

And for the first time in Maura's sexual narrative, she laughed as she came.


End file.
